Snowfall
by early-recoil
Summary: Winter is hard on the youngest Greene girl, especially when it's the first without her family.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. **

The flurries of snow cast an eerie blanket on the ground and trees as Beth looked out of the kitchen window. She sighed and finished up the last bit of dishes in the sink. From where she stood she could hear her father recalling stories from his childhood, Maggie giggling on occasion. The old farm house felt warm. She smiled, drying her hands off on the kitchen towel hung from the cabinet beside her. It felt so…perfect. When she entered the family room her breath caught.

Her daddy was sitting in his favorite chair, Maggie was lounging on the couch with Glenn who seemed close to sleep. Her mother was prodding the fire place. Beth's blue eyes watered as she took in the scene. Even Patricia and Otis were enjoying some of her mothers famous cookies. Beth wanted to hug them and never let go. It had been so long…

Then she remembered. All these people, her family, were dead. The scene was convincing but she knew in the back of her mind it was true. But it was all perfect, even the Christmas tree. So she stood still and took in the details. Cinnamon in the air. Pine. Allspice. The way the fireplace had its own unique scent of char that was comforting. Their happiness and laughter surrounding her like a warm blanket.

"Beth?"

The voice pulled her attention and she looked for the person who was saying it. Nobody was even looking at her.

"Beth, wake up…"

The voice seemed more urgent, she tried to ignore it. She never waned to leave this place. Let her die here, she prayed. But despite her will to stay her body jerked into awareness. Darkness greeted her eyes and she almost panicked until she heard the voice again.

"Y'alright?" The blond blinked and looked towards her doorway. Cast in shadows she made out the figure of the only other survivor aside from her, Daryl. She groaned and slowly sat up, seeing the morning sunlight peeking through the boarded up window.

"Yeah, be out in a minuet. Just gotta get dressed." Her voice was raspy and she heard Daryl grunt before walking away. She took a moment to collect herself then stood. She used the streams of light to find her jeans and boots. After all these long months she didn't care about bed head, Daryl never made a comment about it. After a little more stumbling around she found her sweater and walked out.

The narrow hall way was dark from the lack of a window, but it soon opened up into the living room and what she seen there made her heart stop. Between all the weapons and miscellaneous furniture there was a tree. It stood in front of the only window that wasn't boarded up. The sunlight made it sparkle. It had random things attached to it. Empty shot shells, rifle casings, tinsel made from rag strips tied together…

Without warning Beth's chest squeezed and a strangled gasp escaped her. Her hand flew to her mouth and tears blurred her vision. She went to bed last night telling herself she would probably never see a Christmas tree again. Then after her dream… Beth shivered and began wiping her eyes and trying to collect herself. Her blue eyes sought out the only person she knew who would put shot gun shells on a tree. He was sitting in the chair across from her, looking down in his lap where there was a package. It was wrapped in a towel. Beth blinked and tried to find the words to say. Sure Daryl had kept her alive and such, but he never came off as the holiday type.

"I uh, thought that ya could use a good day. Hada feelin' today would blow for ya…" The older man stood suddenly and awkwardly handed her the covered package. In slight shock Beth took it and pulled the towel off of the box. She smiled when she seen the old shoe box. He stood quietly, obviously nervous about what she would think. When the blond flipped the box open she found new knife and a smaller box.

She smiled and set the box down so she could pick up the smaller one. Inside she found a beautiful necklace. It was a dainty gold chain with a cross charm. The charm was made of diamonds. Despite the fact he didn't have to pay for it, he had thought of her. Once again tears filled her eyes.

"Know diamonds aint a big deal anymore, but it reminded me of your Pa…thought it might be somethin he woulda got for ya." Daryl's blue eyes shown beneath his shaggy bangs. "Ya like it?"

Beth suddenly guffawed and rolled her eyes, before she pulled him into a tight hug. He went tense but her tight grip on him squeezed him into submission. Beth stood there and held onto him for at least a whole minuet. She cried softly into his shirt and he finally settled for hugging her back.

"But I didn't get you anything…" Beth sniffled as she looked at him, his cheeks were slightly red. He held his hands up and was quick to speak.

"Wasn't expectin anythin from ya. Just wanted to try'n make it easier on ya." He gave her one of those rare crooked smiles and took the necklace from the box. She watched him and pulled her hair up so he could clasp it. When the moment was over she sighed and touched the cross.

"Thank you Daryl. This was sweet." Beth licked her lips and peeked outside. There was snow falling. They had went north until they found a nice secluded house to hole up in until spring. They really weren't sure where they were, but they did know they were well out of Georgia. She wiped at her eyes again and slowly leaned against her companion, watching the snow fall in the morning light.

"Merry Christmas, B." Daryl softly spoke as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in. She might not have her family anymore, but she had Daryl. And hopefully after today, he could be her family.

**I really loved this one when I wrote it months ago. Hope you enjoyed it. Pls comment if you did. :)**


End file.
